Forbidden Lust
by journey maker
Summary: A young lady has lustful thoughts of the Pharaoh aka Yami. rated for language, adult situations. Dedicated to SMYGO4EVA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh.

Chapter One

_This is the story of a Forbidden Lust between a beautiful young lady and a 5000 year old Pharaoh in the body of a very handsome man by the name of Yami. Serenity Wheeler was the sister of duelist Joey Wheeler and she knew it was wrong to have wanton feeling for this man, but she couldn't help herself. _

_This is their story………_

Serenity came to live with her brother after her eye surgery. Her mother finally realized that Joey wasn't such a terrible person after all and granted Serenity her wish to get to know him better. Joey's best friend was Yugi Motou and then there was Yami and he was the entity would came out of the Puzzle that Yugi had assembled.

One afternoon while Joey and his sister were visiting with Solomon, Yugi and Yami came in and as his eyes met hers well something happened and he had to get to know her better and she felt the same way, but how without the others finding out?

While they were visiting, Serenity excused herself and she asked Solomon if she could go outside and see his flower garden and he told her "Of course you can."

She smiled at him and she went outside to find Yami already there.

He turned around and as he saw her standing there he held out his hand and she walked over and took it and they walked around the garden not saying anything at all but it was like they had known each other forever.

As they walked he stopped and turned to face her and he said "There's something about you that mystifies me and I have to find out what it is." Then he kissed her and sparks flew from between them, it was like the fourth of July.

When he lifted his head they were both breathless and that's when she heard her brother calling her name saying "Rene, we have to leave now."

Serenity closed her eyes and wished that they were alone somewhere and no one would disturb them ever. Yami knew exactly how she was feeling but he finally said "You have to go now, but I will see you again soon." Then he kissed her again and she walked back to the house and her and Joey went home.

No one even suspected what had been going on out in the garden, except for Yugi who didn't know if he should say something to Yami about it or let it go. Yugi decided to wait and if he felt he needed to he would speak to Yami later.

When they got home from Yugi's, Joey said "How about helping me fix dinner?" So they worked together and they laughed at something that Joey said and she really loved being here with him and especially with Yami.

After dinner they sat and watched television and then she said "I'm a little tired I think I'll go to bed." She kissed her brother and went to her bedroom and after getting into her night gown she climbed into bed and she wondered what it would be like to be lying in his bed with his strong arms around her. She fell asleep with that thought in her mind and oh the erotic dream she had well she woke the next morning feeling horney and so she masturbated and after coming she got up went to take a shower and then she went to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

As she entered the kitchen she found not only was Joey there but so was Yugi and Yami and when her eyes met his well she turned bright red and she turned around and went back to her bedroom till she could get herself under control.

Yami knew from her expression that she must have had the same erotic dream that he had because when she looked at him she was embarrassed and left the room before her brother or Yugi noticed how flustered she was. He really had to find a way to be alone with her, but how and where could they meet without anyone seeing them? He closed his eyes and willed his body to settle down before either Joey or Yugi would notice how excited he was.

Serenity ran to her room and as she closed her door she knew that he knew how she was feeling and she wondered if he had the same dream that she had last night? She had to find a way to be alone with him without anyone finding out, but where could they meet? She'd figure out something, she just had to.

Please R&R...

Chapter Two Coming Up...A secret rendezvous...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Two

When Serenity came home from school and had just closed and locked the door the phone was ringing and as she answered it she heard Yami's voice say "I have to see you as soon as possible." She closed her eyes as her body started reacting to the sound of his voice and she told him "I need to see you too, but where can we meet without my brother finding out?"

Then Yami said "Can you get away tomorrow and come to the park? I'll be waiting for you at the west end of the park. Please try to come."

Serenity said "I'll be there I promise."

She heard the sound of Joey's car pulling up and she said "I have to go, Yami I love you."

Yami almost groaned when she said that and then he told her "I love you too Serenity." She hung up the phone and went to her room to get changed and start dinner.

Yugi over heard Yami talking to Serenity and he knew that he had to say something so he waited till grandpa left to go talk to Arthur then he knocked on Yami's bedroom door and when he heard Yami say come in he opened the door and as he closed it behind himself he said "I don't think that you seeing Serenity is a good idea Yami, she's to young for you and I don't think that Joey will be happy if he finds out."

Yami knew that Yugi was only thinking about the idea of him and Serenity and he said" Abiou, I don't think that this is any of your business and I'm not going to hurt her and if she wants me to I'll talk to Joey about us. Listen I appreciate your concern but let it be please."

When Joey got inside he heard his sister in the kitchen and he took off his work boots and went to take a shower and then as he went to the kitchen he stood there watching her as she was making dinner and something was different about her and he wondered what it was, but he let it go and he smiled as she turned around as saw him standing there and she smiled and said "Dinner is almost ready."

As they ate dinner Serenity wanted to tell Joey about Yami but she knew that he'd probably start telling her that he was to old for her and that he didn't want her to see him, but she had to see him again because he was part of her heart and so she decided to face the music and she said "Joey, there's something that I have to talk to you about."

Joey put his fork down and looked at her and he said "Alright, what is it?"

"I've met someone and I really like him and he likes me and well I wanted you to know." She said waiting for him to ask who it was and she didn't have very long to wait because that was exactly what he did.

"Do I know this boy?" He asked.

Serenity looked at him and she said "Yes you do and he isn't a boy. It's Yami."

Joey did a double take and then he stood up and walked over to the sink and he grabbed hold of the sink and as his hands turned white he closed his eyes and then he took a deep breath and turned back around and looked at her and he said "You can't see him, he's to old for you and hell you're just a child and don't know what you want."

She stood up and walked over to him and with tears in her eyes she said "Joey, aren't you in love with Mai and isn't she a little older then you are? Well I don't know if its love I feel for Yami but there is a connection between us and I have to find out what it is. I love you but I don't care if you like it or not I'm going to see Yami with or without your blessings."

Joey knew that if he said what he wanted to say he might lose her so he decided to compromise and he said "Alright, you can see Yami but you have to promise me that you won't have sex with him till you both know what you really want. Please promise me this."

Serenity reached up and kissed his cheek and she said "Big brother I promise you that I won't have sex till I know for certain we are really going to be together forever, but can you promise me the same thing?"

He closed his eyes and he knew that he couldn't lie to her so he said "Alright just be real careful and for god's sake please use protection if you are going to have sex. Sis there is too many things that you can get from having sex and I'm not saying that you'll get them from Yami, but please at least promise me that you'll use condoms."

She hugged him and she said "I promise and I will promise you this that I won't have sex till I feel that I'm ready to and if we do I promise that we'll use condoms." Joey hugged her and he had tears in his eyes as he realized that his baby sister was growing up and that made him feel so old. He then kissed her and they went back to their dinner and as they ate they talked about things and it was a very nice time.

When she was getting ready for bed, Joey called the Game Shop and asked to talk to Yami. "Listen Serenity told me about how she likes you and you like her, but let me phrase this so that you can understand, you hurt her and I swear I will hunt you die and kill you with my bare hands, so be real careful with her heart and treat her like the lady she is and not like some whore that you think that you can fuck just because your damn horney."

Yami listened to all that Joey had to say and then he said "Joey I know that you're only looking out for her welfare but I swear by all that's holy I really have feelings for her and I couldn't hurt my own heart and that's what she is to me. I will treat her like a lady because that's what she is. I will never treat her as you said like a whore. I will promise you this."

Then Joey said "As long as you understand how I feel then I won't stand in your way of being with my sister but I will be watching to see if she really is happy being with you." Then he hung the phone up and he was turning off the lights when Serenity came out of her room to tell him good-night. She wondered who he was talking to but then she already knew it was Yami and she loved her brother for wanting to protect her and so she didn't say anything to him.

Please R&R...

Chapter Three Coming Up...Yami and Serenity meet in the park...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Three

When Serenity walked out of school with three of her friends they were talking when one of the girls stopped walking and pointed towards a man leaning up against a car and when Serenity looked to see who it was she smiled and ran over to Yami and he held her in his arms and kissed her.

The other girls couldn't believe that Serenity had a boyfriend and that he was this good looking. Serenity introduced Yami to her friends and as they left to go home, Yami opened the car door and Serenity climbed in and when Yami got into the car he turned to her and he said "Your brother is alright with us seeing each other as long as I don't try to force you to have sex before you're ready to."

Serenity sat there looking into his eyes and she couldn't believe that they were actually going to be together and that Joey will let them. She leaned over and kissed Yami and then he lifted his head and he said "We have to go slowly and not do something that we're not ready for." Then he started his car and drove her home. As they sat outside her house they held each other and talked and that's how they were when Joey pulled up.

Mai was with Joey as they pulled up in front of his home and there sat Yami and Serenity in his car and as he stopped his car his hands were holding the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles were turning white. Mai leaned over and touched his hand and he looked at her and she softly said "Hon, just breathe and let go of the wheel. They aren't doing anything wrong their just talking like we are. You promise to let her date Yami and that's exactly what you're going to do."

Joey smiled at her and he leaned over and kissed her and then she said "Let's go inside and give them some privacy." That's exactly what they did and when Serenity noticed her brother and Mai she was kind of worried that things might get a little out of hand but she was happy when they both went inside.

Yami kissed her one more time and then he got out of the car and walking around to the passenger door he opened it and helped her out and he walked her to the front door and after kissing her again he said "Want to go to a movie this week-end?"

Serenity wanted to go away with him right now, but she said "I'd love that." Then she opened the door and they walked inside and there sat Joey and Mai and when Yami closed the door Joey stood up and he extended his hand and fighting back the urge to tell him to get the hell out of there he said "Welcome to our house."

Serenity had enough of this shit and she turned to her brother and she yelled "What the hell is wrong with you! You act like Yami is only going with me to be able to fuck the hell out of me and if that was his intention hell he could of done that a long time ago." She then turned and ran to the kitchen leaving them standing there not knowing what the hell to do, then Mai stood up and said "She's exactly right. Joseph you need to back off and let her live her own life, hell she's not a baby she growing up and she wants to get to know Yami and so give them a break or I swear I'll make your life a living hell." The she went to the kitchen to talk to Serenity.

Joey and Yami stood there not knowing what the hell to say or do and then Yami said "Are women always that emotional?"

Joey laughed out loud and then he said "Hell this is peaceful compared to what it usually is when either of them get really going."

Mai and Serenity heard what they were talking about and they both had to cover their mouths so that they couldn't hear them laughing. Then Mai said "You really need to out there and apologize not only to your brother but to Yami for going off like that."

Serenity smiled and kissed her cheek and they both walked back to the living room and Serenity stood there and she said "I'm sorry for yelling and saying what I said to both of you, but Joey you have to give me the chance to grow up and if I fall you can be there to help me up but until then please back off."

Joey smiled as he hugged and kissed her and then he said "I know that you're growing up and that I need to give up your space to grow up but it's hard but I will try real hard."

Yami then said "Listen, I have feelings for your sister and I want to get to know her better and I don't mean that I want her to go to bed with me. I will always treat her like the lady she is and I will never force her into doing anything she's not ready for." He held out his hand and Joey shook it and then he said "I will stop being annoying and more understanding."

Yami then asked Joey "Is it alright if I take your sister out this week end to go to the movies?"

Joey smiled a real smile as he said "Well that's up to her but I guess it'll be alright."

Mai stood beside Joey and she kissed his cheek and she said "Well I'm proud of you for growing up and for allowing your sister to grow up too." Joey started laughing and the others joined him and that seemed to break the ice and make it easier for Serenity to get to know Yami and visa versa. She could hardly wait for this week end and going to the movies with Yami.

When it was time for Yami to leave she walked with him out to his car and before he got into his car she kissed him passionately and when he lifted his head he said "Lady your really lethal and we have to stop right now and please try not to do that to often of we'll be breaking our promise to your brother." She giggled and kissed his cheek and he got into his car and drove off. She walked back inside and went to her room to do her homework.

Please R&R...

Chapter Four Coming Up...Serenity takes things to the next level...


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Four

Serenity and Yami have been dating for a few months now and tomorrow is her seventh birthday and Yami asked her what she wanted for her birthday. She smiled and said "Just get me anything."

Mai was sitting in her living room when there was a knock on her door and when she opened it there stood Yami and he said "Can you please help me? I don't know what to get Serenity for her birthday and all she said was get me anything. What is anything to a young lady?"

Mai laughed as she invited him in and as they sat down she told him "Listen, I know that she'd like a nice necklace and maybe some matching earrings. If you want I can pick one out when I get her present today."

Yami looked so relieved and he thanked her for helping him. "I didn't know that buying a present for a lady would be so hard. When I get something for Yugi I know that he loves anything that has to do with duel monsters, so I went to talk to Solomon but he told me that he didn't even know what to buy for Serenity."

When he got ready to leave he turned to Mai and asked her "Is Joey really alright with me dating his sister?"

Mai smiled as she said "Yami, he wouldn't be happy with anyone dating his kid sister, hell he'd rather see her become a Nun then get involved with anyone." She kissed his cheek as he walked out the door. She needed to talk to Joey about easing up on Yami and his sister dating.

This morning as she woke up Serenity sat up and stretched and she smiled because it was her seventh birthday and she was going to see Yami and she wondered what he got her. She walked into the kitchen and Joey smiled and said "Happy Birthday Rene." She kissed his cheek and went to get some breakfast.

"What are you and Yami doing tonight?" Joey asked.

Serenity smiled and told him "He's taking me out to dinner and then we're going dancing but I don't think he really likes to dance so I'll be nice and wait till he asks me."

Joey laughed as he said "That reminds me of when I took Mai out to dinner for our third Anniversary and I asked her to dance and then I stepped on her foot and that was the end of our dating till I took some lessons from Tea and now well I'm a pretty good dancer."

She laughed as she said "That's not what Mai told me the other day."

They both started laughing and when she was done eating she went to get ready for school. This was her senior year and in about three months she would be graduating and going off to College. Joey gave her a ride to school and as she got out he said "I'll be a little late tonight, but please be home when I get there I'm bringing your present with me and Mai is coming too." She kissed his cheek and then she went off to go to her first class.

Her friends all gave her a small gift and she thanked them and then Jenny asked her what Yami was giving her? She smiled and said I really don't know but what ever it is I'll love it.

Joey called Seto for a favor and when he heard what Joey had to say he laughed and he said "Come over when you can and I'll make you a good deal on that one." Joey thanked him and then he went back to work. Joey called Mai on his lunch break and told her "Kaiba is going to make a good deal, can I come over after work and will you come with me when I go to the Manor?" Mai laughed as she said "See you after work."

When Joey and Mai got to the Manor, Seto took them to the garage and there it was, a 1965 Mustang Convertible in mint condition and Seto said "You can have it for let's say two thousand dollars."

Joey walked around the car and then he looked directly at Seto and he said "Will you take fifteen hundred for it?"

Seto smiled and then he held out his hand and as they shook he said "Sold."

Mai was so very proud of those two for putting their differences behind them years ago and for becoming good friends. She watched as Joey handed Seto the money and then Seto asked "What College is Rene attending?"

Joey said "I guess Domino College, she's going to major in law with minor in business."

Seto then turned to Joey and he asked "Would you get mad if I ask you to do me a favor? Would it be alright if I give his money you paid for this car and put it into a College Fund for your sister?"

Joey didn't know what to say, he blinked as tears filled his eyes and then he held out his hand and as they shook hands Joey said "That's really nice of you and it makes me damn glad to be able to call you my friend."

So as Seto gave Joey the keys to the car and as he drove off and Mai followed in her car they went home so that Joey could give his sister the car for her birthday. When they pulled up outside the home, Serenity ran outside and when she saw her brother in the Mustang she thought that he traded his truck for it but why did Mai drive her car here? Joey got out of the car and as he walked over to his sister he said "Here are the keys to your new or at least to you it's new car. Seto gave me a great deal on this car and I know how you always wanted a car and this one is the best one for you."

Serenity threw her arms around Joey and as tears ran down her face she smiled and said "This is the best gift that I've ever got, thanks big brother." She took the keys and ran over to the car and she got inside and started it up and when it roared to life she threw her arms into the air and yelled "This is my very own car."

They went inside and she ran to call her friends about her birthday present from her brother and when she came back into the room, Mai gave her the gift she got her and as Serenity opened it and saw that inside was the very dress she'd been looking at in the Mall and she threw her arms around her and whispered "I'll wear this tonight when Yami takes me out to dinner." Thanks you guys for your gifts.

Serenity ran to her room and started getting things ready for her date. She took a shower and put on her favorite bra and panties and as she sprayed her favorite perfume on her body she put on the dress and new shoes and was fixing her hair when Mai came and said "Yami is here for your date." Serenity opened the door and when she saw Serenity she started to cry because she was so grow up and beautiful.

They walked out to the living room and as Serenity walked into the room both Joey and Yami stood up and they both couldn't believe how beautiful she was. Joey walked over to her and he said "Rene, you are so beautiful." Then he kissed her and he moved as she walked over to Yami and he bowed to show her respect and he said "I'm in awe of how beautiful you are. Then he kissed her hand and they walked to the door and he asked her who owns that great looking car?"

She smiled and said "I do would you like to drive it tonight?"

He took the keys and he opened the door for her and as he got behind the wheel and started up that bad boy and it roared to life he put it into gear and they drove off. Joey put his arm around Mai and he kissed her and said "She really is a woman now isn't she."

Please R&R...

Chapter Five Coming Up...Serenity gets her birthday wish...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh, nor do I own the song by Kenny Chesney

Chapter Five _(Warring: This Chapter contains a lemon scene)_

Yami took her to a little quaint place that he found one day and as the waiter seated them and brought them some water, they sat there holding hands across the table and she told him that she loved this place. The waiter brought them each a menu and as he took their orders, the band started playing and Yami asked her to dance.

As they walked out onto the dance floor, Yami whispered "I lost a bet one time and had to have Tea teach me to dance and you know what, I really loved it. As he took her into his arms and they danced around the floor she like she was in a beautiful dream. She felt like Cinderella and he was her Prince Charming. They danced to the song "You Had Me From Hello"

One word, that's all was said,  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head.  
Your smile just captured me; you were in my future as far as I could see.  
And I don't know how it happened, but it happens still.  
You ask me if I love you, if I always will...

Well, you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from hello

Inside I built a wall so high around my heart, I thought Id never fall.  
One touch, you brought it down  
Bricks of my defenses scattered on the ground  
And I swore to me that I wasn't going to love again  
The last time was the last time Id let someone in

Well, you had me from hello  
I felt love start to grow the moment I looked into your eyes,  
You won me, it was over from the start.  
You completely stole my heart, and now you won't let go.  
I never even had a chance you know?  
You had me from hello

That's all you said  
Something in your voice caused me to turn my head  
You had me from hello  
You had me from hello  
Girl, I've loved you from hello

And as they singer sang the words and they listened to them it was as if the song was made just for them. And as they moved around the floor it was like they were walking one air. When the song was over and he walked her back to their table he seated her and then he leaned over and kissed her lips.

When he was seated the waiter brought them their meals and as they ate they talked and it was like they had known each other forever. Serenity was so in love with this man and she hoped that tonight would never end. When they were done, he paid the check and as they walked outside into the star lit sky it was just breathtaking and neither of them wanted this night to end, but as they say all things must end and so as he was driving her home Serenity said "Could we go down by the lake and just talk?"

Yami drove to the lake and as he turned off the car he turned to her and he said "Rene, I love you and I really want to be with you but I know that neither of us are ready just yet to go that far, so until we are really certain that we are ready to go that next step I think that we have to be honest with each other and admit that we have to get to know each other a lot more. I hope that you agree with me."

She took his hand in hers and she said "I totally agree but it's going to be hard, especially like tonight it is really hard not to want to make love to you. I love you so and it feels like we've known each other forever and so until I'm ready and know that you're ready we have to wait before we make love."

Yami kissed her and it was so damn hard not to take her right there, so he lifted his head and started the car and drove her home. When they pulled up outside her home, he got out and opened her door and walked her to the door and as she used her key to open it they went inside and then heard Joey and Mai and it sounded like they were making love and that was so damn funny because Serenity called out "Big brother I'm home."

They heard muffled voices saying "Where's my clothes, no that's my bra Joseph get your boxers on." Then Joey called out from the living room "We're in here."

Both Serenity and Yami were laughing so hard that tears were running down their faces as they saw the embarrassed faces of both Joey and Mai and then soon they were laughing too.

"I thought that you'd be out later then this" Joey said. Mai slapped his arm and said "Joseph be quiet."

Serenity then said "I wanted to come home and talk to you about Yami and me and well I guess it could wait till tomorrow." Still giggling she walked Yami to the front door and then they heard "What did you want to talk about?"

She turned and there stood Joey with his arm around Mai and Serenity said "Tonight we talked and both of us have agreed to wait till we've gotten to know each other better before we did anything."

Joey looked at his kid sister and knew what she was saying and he breathed a sigh of relief. She was acting more mature for her age and he kind of knew that Yami had some thing to do with their decision and he walked over to Yami and held out his hand and they shook. "I agree that it would be a better idea to wait." Joey said.

Serenity then with a mischievous smile said "Well are you and Mai going to wait till you're engaged or married?"

Mai started chocking on her water when she said that and Joey was patting her on the back to help stop her from chocking. Mai then looked at Serenity's little innocent girl look and she knew that they'd been caught and in reality Rene was right, so she said "You're completely right, we are going to wait till we get engaged, aren't we Joseph?"

Joey stared at her then to his sister and he so wanted to smack his sister but instead he said "Yes, that's exactly what we're going to do."

Yami had to hold back the laughter he felt rising inside of him because he was afraid of making Mai mad so he opened the door and walked outside with Serenity beside him and they walked out to his car and opening the door he turned and kissed her and he whispered "See you tomorrow and I'll have a surprise for you." Then he got behind the wheel and as she closed the door he drove off and she walked back inside.

As she closed the door her brother and Mai were quietly talking about something and when they noticed she had come back in stopped talking and Serenity said "I'm sorry for breaking up whatever you two were doing."

Mai looked at her and smiled and said "Hon, it's perfectly alright and you were really right when you said that we should wait till we're engaged before we go a step further in our relationship though your brother doesn't agree with either of us."

Serenity started to cry and Joey was right there beside her saying "Hey, it's alright please don't cry, you're right and I should be the example to you being that I'm older so then he turned to Mai and got down on one knee he took out a black box from his levis and he said "Mai Valentine will you marry me?"

You could have knocked both of them over with a feather when he proposed and Mai immediately said "Joey you know that I will." And he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her and then Serenity said "This calls for a celebration, lets call and have pizzas delivered."

All of them started laughing till tears ran down their faces and then Serenity turned to them and she said "Yami and I are going to wait till we really get to know each other, but it doesn't mean that I don't want to make love to him because I do." Then she turned around and walked to her room to change her clothes leaving her brother staring at her and then he said "I have to sit down or I'm going to go find that man and I'll kill him with my bare hands."

Mai giggled as she said "Joseph Wheeler sit down and shut up and listen to me, your sister has feeling for Yami and he has feelings for her but they've decided to wait till later before they act on those feelings and you should be proud of both of them for waiting and not doing what they wanted to do all along." Joey groaned as he said "I'm going to lock her in her room till she's thirty." Mai laughed and kissed him.

It has been three weeks since their first real date and as they were sitting in the movie theater watching Transformers, she was holding his hand when she reached out and touched his thigh just below his crotch and Yami nearly jumped up and yelled. He looked at her and she was watching the movie and he whispered "Stop that or I swear I'll make love to you right here."

Serenity smiled up at him and whispered "Promise, promises that's all I ever get." Then she batted her eye lashes at him and he took her hand and said "We're out of here now before they throw is out."

As they walked to his car he had his arm around her waist and he said "Rene, if that is what you really want then I won't say no to you."

Serenity stopped walking when they got to the car and she turned around in his arms and said "Yami I love you so much and I want to have you make love to me and I want to make love to you too ."

He kissed her and as they got into the car he drove them to the apartment that he had recently gotten and as he closed the door and locked it he then said " Make certain that this is what you really want." She kissed him and said "I really want this."

So he picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom and laid her on the bed and he turned to close the bedroom door and he turned of the lights and walked back to the bed and looked down on this vision of loveliness and he said "I love you with all my heart." Then he started taking off his clothes as she was taking off hers.

When they were both naked he laid down beside her and took her into his arms and started kissing her lips then he moved to her throat till he had kissed every inch of her body and she was thrashing around on the bed begging him to go further and he didn't disappoint her. He then kissed her toes and move up her legs till he got to the junction between her legs and as he got to her womanhood he breathed in her scent and that he started kissing her until Serenity was screaming for relief.

As he opened her legs further till he could see her clit then he licked and sucked on it till she was nearly out of her mind then he got up and kissed her lips as he leaned over her and he finally eased his member into her tunnel and as he moved further into her he came to her hymen and he kissed her and said "Relax my beautiful lady and soon the pain will be gone."

Then he broke through her hymen and as he started making love to her they both were nearly out of their minds with unexpected feelings of sexual pleasure and when they both came it was like the universe had exploded and they were being reborn again.

As he kissed her again and eased out of her he laid beside her and taking her into his arms he covered them up and they fell asleep holding each other after making love, sweet love.

Please R&R...

Chapter Six Coming Up...They tell Joey what they did, what will he do????...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Six

When Yami came to and noticed what time it was and he kissed her awake she smiled at him and when she stretched she was a little sore and he held her in his arms and said "Let's go take a shower and it should help a little."

As they took a shower they held each other and as they stood there the sexual feeling came back and as she started touching his member he became erect and he looked at her and he said "Put your arms around my neck and wrap your legs around my waist."

As she did, he eased her down onto his erection and he made love to her as the water ran down their heated bodies and as they reached their climax's they both shouted out each others names and as her legs fell to the floor of the shower he eased out of her and they held each other as tears of happiness fell down their faces.

They got out and toweled themselves off and as they dressed he looked at her and he said "You know the song we danced to, well you did have me at hello, and I'm never going to let you go. Serenity I want to marry you and see you grow big with our babies."

Tears ran down her face as he said that to her and she hugged him and whispered "I love you too and I want to be your wife and have your children grow inside of me. Yami, yes I'll marry you." They walked out of the bedroom holding hands and as they got inside the car for the drive to her house he wondered how Joey would take the news about them?

After Joey and Mai had seen them off and he then said "Stay and have dinner with me."

Mai smiled at him and she said "I'd love to."

So together they fixed dinner and afterwards they watched a movie and they fell asleep together on the couch. When he opened his eyes Mai was on top of him and he was so erect that he felt like he'd explode if he didn't make love to her so he kissed her awake and when she felt his erection against her stomach she eased off him and she laid on the floor in a very sexy way and that's where they made love together.

They had fallen asleep after they made love and they didn't hear the front door open and as Serenity and Yami came into the living room they got a rather embarrassing view of her naked brother and Mai wrapped in each others arms.

Serenity and Yami backed out of the room and she opened the door again and said in a rather loud voice "Joey I'm home."

They heard Joey and Mai scrambling to find their clothes and as they waited Joey came out of the living room with his hair was a mess and he didn't have any shoes on. Mai was just as disheveled and it was all Serenity and Yami could do not to laugh. Joey looked at Mai and she looked at him and they both started laughing and Joey said "Well I guess we got caught."

Serenity then said "Joey, we've got to talk to you."

He didn't like the sound of that so he took Mai's hand and they all walked to the living room and as they sat down Joey said "Alright now what's going on?"

Serenity was sitting next to Yami and he said "I asked your sister to marry me, I love her and we don't want to be apart anymore and last night we made love."

Joey's expression was one of murder as he sat there listening to what Yami had said and he stood up and faced them and he said "Are you really sure this is want you really want?"

Serenity went to him and she hugged him and said "Joey I really love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, so please be happy for us."

Mai stood up and put her arm around Joey's waist and she said "Hon, be as happy for them as happy as they are for us."

Joey kissed her and the he said "Alright, but if you ever make her cry I swear that you won't be in this world for very long because I will kill you with my bare hands."

Yami held out his hand and as they shook, he said "How do I hurt my heart? She is the other part of my heart, my soul and my life. I will treat her as the lady she really is, this I swear to you."

Joey then turned to his sister and said "What about College, are you still going to go?"

Serenity said "Yes I am. We can still get married and I can attend college too."

Mai went over to Joey and she said "Hon listen, there isn't any reason why she can't go to school and be married. They'll have to be real careful so she doesn't get pregnant until she's graduated, but if their careful why not."

Joey closed his eyes and then he said "Did you two use protection last night?"

Serenity and Yami looked at each other and then Yami said "No."

Joey said "If you become pregnant you'll never go back to school. I hope to hell that you're not because you'll ruin your life if you don't finish your education."

Serenity turned to her brother and she said with tears in her eyes "Did you and Mai use protection because it would be very biased for you to talk to me about not becoming pregnant when Mai might become pregnant because you two didn't use any protection either."

Joey knew that what she said was true so he hugged her and whispered "I guess we both weren't thinking were we? Listen it'll be alright." Then he kissed her. He held out his hand and Yami shook his hand and he said "I'll be here for her no matter what happens."

Please R&R..

Chapter Seven Coming Up...Are Serenity and Mai pregnant????


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Journey Maker doesn't own Yugioh

Chapter Seven

Today both Mai and Serenity were going to learn their fate and find out if their pregnant. When Joey found out that his sister and fiancée might be pregnant he realized that things had to change and that all of them had to start taking precautions so that neither of the ladies would become pregnant before either of them were ready.

Mai went out and bought two pregnancy kits and this morning she and Serenity did as the instructions and now they had to wait. As they sat there talking they both were hoping that the test was negative because neither of them were ready yet to have a baby.

Joey went to talk to Yami and as they were talking, Joey told him "Listen we have to take responsibility and make certain that neither Mai nor Serenity if their not pregnant that they don't become pregnant till we're all ready for it. Please don't think that I'm preaching to you, because I'm not but we both have to make damn sure that when we make love to those ladies that we use precautions so that this doesn't happen until we are ready to start a family.

Yami knew that he was thinking not only about Serenity but also about Mai and he couldn't fault him for it. "Listen I completely agree with you and I promise to have condoms with me at all times, but what if they fail to stop the sperm from getting into them, what do we do then?"

Joey raised his eyebrows because he never thought about that and all he could say was "I guess then we're fathers."

Serenity and Mai heard the timer go off and neither of them wanted to go look but they knew that they had to and as they checked the test, they came out with tears running down their faces. Neither of them were pregnant but it didn't stop them from wondering what would of happened if it had been positive. "I guess we had better to tell them what the results are." Mai said.

They went outside and as they walked up to Joey and Yami, Yami turned around and he went over to Serenity and held her in his arms because he knew what she was feeling. Joey took Mai into his arms when she told him and for some strange reason he was crying too. Both men were secretly hoping that the test would be positive but since it came out negative they knew that things were going to change from that moment on.

It has been three months since the fiasco with the pregnancy tests and today Serenity is getting ready to graduate from High School. She is in her Cap and Gown and sitting beside Yami as he drives to the High School for the Ceremony. Joey and Mai are following in his car. As they parked the cars, Yami held her hand as they walked to the area where the soon-to-be- graduates were to stay and Yami, Joey and Mai went to find seats and wait till it began.

As she was getting her hair up, some of her friends were talking to her about what they were going to be doing this summer and she said "I'm going to be looking into getting into Domino College and start expanding my education." Sandra one of her best friends heard the sadness in her voice and when they were alone she asked Serenity what was really bothering her."

They sat alone and Serenity told her about the pregnancy scare and how she really wished she was going to have a baby. Sandra looked at her and she said "No I don't think you would, believe me I know. When I was away those six months well I gave birth to my son Kenneth and I love him so much so don't get me wrong, but I really wish I could go to College but right now I'm working two jobs to help pay my parents rent and have money for my son, so see it isn't all the glorious things that every girl thinks that motherhood it. It's hard and sometimes you wish that it would be different but when that little one says Mommy I love you, well it's all worth it but it still is so very hard."

Serenity listened to what Sandra had to say and she knew that right now she wasn't ready to have a baby but when she was ready she and Yami would become parents. So as each student walked across that stage to get their diplomas, she knew that they made the right decision to wait. Joey was up front taking pictures of his kid sister and all of her friends and it was a tearful and very happy occasion.

Later on as she and Yami were talking she told him about her friend and how she's raising her son and how hard it is right now and how she can't go to College, Serenity told Yami "I'm glad that we're going to wait and be really careful until I graduate from College to start our family."

Yami held her in his arms as he listened to what she said and he too was happy not to have to start a family just yet but he was looking to having babies with her when they were ready. Joey and Mai were also happy to be able to wait till they both were mentally and financially ready to have children. So all of them made pledges to each other to always use protection to help prevent getting pregnant, but if it happened they all would be happy to have that baby.

It's been six years since Joey and Mai got married and five years since Serenity and Yami got married and today both Mai and Serenity found out that they are going to become mothers. They both are so happy and since Serenity graduated from Domino College in three years they have been saving money and now they are ready to have that beautiful and very wanted baby.

Joey nearly jumped to the moon he was that excited when Mai told him that he was going to be a daddy. Both couples are more then ready to welcome their babies into the world. Little do they know that Mai and Joey are having twins and Serenity and Yami are having triplets?

When they found out both men fainted and the ladies sat down and looked at the picture the technician took with the ultra sound and it showed the blimps that would soon be their babies and they both cried tears of happiness.

The ladies were almost to their ninth month and both of them wanted those babies out of them so badly and when the big day came both of them had C-sections and Mai delivered a little girl and a little boy. They named their daughter Melissa Beth Wheeler she was born with blonde hair that was almost invisible and their son Joshua William Wheeler had dark brown hair and lots of it.

When Serenity was ready to deliver she also had a C-section and she had two little boys and a little girl. The first born was a son and they named him Amir Joseph Motou he was born with a head of black almost ebony hair, then their daughter was and they named her Marissa Beth Motou and she had red hair and it was really red and the last was their other son and they named him Samuel Thomas Motou and his hair was a combination of red and black together.

They have finally got the families that they all wanted and both women have told their husbands "You want more children then you can damn well have them, we're done!"

THE END…………….

A/N: I want to thank dragonlady222, emochick131, sherabo, xXRose GoddessXx, loverskeeper and SMYGO4EVA who was the inspiration for this story and I hope you liked it. Thanks for the reviews they are what keeps me thinking and writing. God Bless you all...


End file.
